Take What You Want
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Despierto esta mañana,con la aburrición del amor en mi cabeza.¿Soy yo? ¿Eres tu? ¿Es algo que olvide hacer?.Dimelo.Solo necesito tiempo para poner todo en orden y entender que te necesito.Toma lo que quieras. One-Shoot, continuacion de -Makes Me Wonder-


Nota: Este One-Shoot es la respectiva continuación de mi colección, tienes que haber leído antes –Can't Stop- y –Makes Me Wonder- para entender (Ambos One-Shoot's pueden ser encontrados entre mis historias)

**Take What You Want****:**

Abrió los ojos al tiempo que la desesperación lo invadía. Se sentía tan estupido y patético. El, Sabaku No Gaara, líder de Suna, entrenado para matar…necesitaba de alguien.

Ahora despertaba cada mañana, tras haber tenido un frustrante sueño, en el que siempre estaba con _ella_. Siempre con la aburrición de no tener nada que lo mantuviese vivo.

Absolutamente nada.

Una parte de el exigió que hablara con ella, mientras que la otra mantenía aquella postura fría y distante, mientras discutía que no necesitaba de ella.

Se paso las manos con frustración por su cabello.

Todo aquello lo estaba superando completamente.

Maldijo en su mente al tiempo que se levantaba, sabiendo que el resto de su día seria realmente pesado. Desde que no podía estar con su alumna había empezado a ser como antes. Era mas distante con sus hermanos y casi podría jurar que ellos empezaban a sentir miedo por el, una vez mas.

Pero simplemente era algo que no podía evitar. Cualquier tipo de contacto con otras personas le parecía tedioso, fastidioso e innecesario.

Solo necesitaba del contacto de una persona.

Pero no pensaría en eso.

Se dirigió hacia el baño de su habitación. El agua helada callo con fuerza contra su rostro y cuerpo.

_Quizás esto me despeje un poco_. Pensó de forma cansada.

Empezaba a hartarse.

Se paso las manos por su cuello y cerro los ojos. Una mala idea.

—Cada maldita vez que cierro mis ojos —Susurró para si mismo—. Matsuri aparece…siempre

Cerro su puño y lo estrello contra la pared de la ducha.

Su parte desesperada insitito en hablar con ella aunque sabia que había un grande error en aquello:

¿Qué podría decirle?

¿Qué había sido culpa de el?

¿Qué había sido culpa de ella?

¿Qué solo fue por algo que olvido hacer?

¿Algo que dijo de más?

—Dije muchas cosas de más —Dijo para si, al tiempo que cerraba la llave del agua—. Le dije que solo la quería para tener sexo con ella.

Lo cierto era que no solo la necesitaba de aquella forma carnal. La necesitaba de todas las formas. Necesitaba tenerla cerca de el y saber que solo el podía abrazarla y besarla. Necesitaba de ella.

No se lo dijo y ella se enfado. Ahora ella se alejaba de el y nunca podía verla. Pero Matsuri tenía que entender que aun tenía cosas en su mente que ordenar, no era conciente de que ya podía sentir como una persona normal.

Solo necesitaba tiempo para entender y recuperar a su alumna.

Había siempre estado con el. Había sido tan buena con el.

Matsuri le había dado todo.

Su alumna podía quitarle lo quisiera, nada importaba, con tal de que dejara de evitarlo. Porque ahora despertaba cada mañana con aquella maldita herida que no deseba tener.

—Ella me ve como su peor enemigo —Camino hacia la salida de donde vivía, dirigiéndose hacia el campo de entrenamiento—. Y de seguro quiere verme en el infierno…

Aparentemente si tendría que hablar con ella.

Continúo caminando, sin pensar en nada más. Estaba bastante enfadado como para pensar en mas recuerdos que lo sacaran de sus casillas.

Esos recuerdos satisfactorios que ahora solo serian recuerdos y no podría revivirlos.

A menos que pudiese hablar con Matsuri.

Hoy tenían entrenamiento, así que seria justo el momento para hacerlo.

Camino con determinación hasta el centro del campo de entrenamiento y se cruzo de brazos.

Gaara frunció el entrecejo.

Matsuri no había llegado, ella jamás llegaba tarde porque sabía lo mucho que esto le disgustaba.

Espero alrededor de quince minutos mas, sabiendo que a cada segundo se sentía mas molesto.

Finalmente decidió regresar a la torre, para ir a su oficina.

Aquello era completamente inaceptable. Una cosa eran los asuntos personales que no debían mezclarse con su entrenamiento.

Matsuri no había llegado a su entrenamiento.

Apresuro el paso y justo cuando entraba a la torre choco contra alguien mas pequeño que el.

La joven levanto la vista, clavándola con rudeza sobre el Kage.

—Matsuri —Dijo con frialdad. Su molestia era palpable—. No fuiste al entrenamiento.

—Lo se.

Gaara rechinó los dientes.

—¿Por qué?

—No _tengo_ que hacerlo.

El pelirrojo dio un paso hacia ella, de forma intimidante.

—¿No tienes que? —Repitió con sorna—. Seguro, como eres tan buena kunoichi…

—Creo que al fin alguien aprende sarcasmo, felicidades —Contraataco ella y le extendió un papel.

Gaara jalo el papel con brusquedad y lo arrugó.

—Rompedlo si te viene en gana —Le dijo Matsuri, mientras se alejaba dos pasos de el—. Ya es un hecho.

—¿Qué es un hecho? —Exigió saber con frialdad.

—Pedí un cambio de sensei —Lo miro a los ojos—. Desde mañana seré la alumna de Kankuro-san.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, alejándose de el.

El pelirrojo arrugo el entrecejo y mas que furia, por su cuerpo se extendió la angustia, la impotencia y la frustración.

Ya no seria su maestro.

—Toma lo que quieras —Dijo, observando como ella se alejaba—. Por que nada me pertenece, nada importa, con tal de que no te alejes de mí.

**Fin**

**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*** **~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~***

**Canción escuchada: **Take What You Want — Maroon 5.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto junto con sus personajes son propiedad del gran maestro Kishimoto-sama. A su vez la canción "Take What You Want" es una obra musical creada por el grupo Maroon 5, yo solo tome la letra de la misma para inspirarme.

**Notas de la Autora: **¡El tercero! Y bien, acá regreso con el tercer One-Shoot de esta colección. Esta vez podemos a ver a Gaara con la indecisión de no saber que hacer y a Matsuri completamente decidida a alejarse de el, pidiendo un cambio de maestro. Por si alguien no lo sabe "Take What You Want" significa "Toma lo que quieras" que es justo lo que Gaara dice al final.

¿Comentarios?

Por favor, déjenme artos.

Besos a todas las fans de esta pareja y les debo decir que posiblemente veremos Lemmon en el siguiente One-Shoot.


End file.
